


Today Isn't My Goodbye

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bi, Character Death, Death, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Romance, Sad, Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: Goodbyes are hard to tell people especially loved ones
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 18





	Today Isn't My Goodbye

(Violet’s Pov)

It all happened so fast. We were just celebrating having a good time near the campfire, having fun, reminiscing with the past and all that junk. I take one look over to Clementine as she smiles at me and then kisses my cheek as she pats my shoulder and heads into the RV.

“Love you darling.” I say to her as I watch her.

“Love you too.” She tells me and I smile as she heads in. I look back to the fire and I drink my beer as I look to AJ who was having fun as well and I pat his head a bit as he tries a soda for the first time we joke and laugh and I turn around as I hear the RV door open and I see Clementine walk out and I wave to her as she waved back. I look away just for a quick second and then I hear it. A scream that I never want to hear again, a scream that I want to get out of my head but never will as I turn around quickly to see a Walker biting her arm. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion as I get up as fast as I could, the chair falling over as I grabbed my rifle and then there was more Walkers as people kept shooting but I was only focused on her as I shoot the Walker in the head and then another one that had gotten to her and bit her neck. I shoot it dead as I run as fast as I could to her as she went to the ground and I slide to her as I applied pressure to her wound and I look at her as she tries to breath.

“Come on Darling stay awake.” I cried as I looked at her and I kept hearing people shooting and I just looked at her.

“Darling.” She looked to me sadly as I gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb as I watched her. Blood getting on her cheek, her blood on her face, somewhere it should never be.

“Don’t.” I whispered as she placed her good hand on my cheek.

“We can patch you right up Darling, don’t you worry ok? Ruby has medicine and everything we need.” I tell her and she just stroked my cheek gently, mimicking what I was doing.

“It’s ok…. I’m ok.” She says and I watch her more and more as she struggled to breath.

“Shhh, it’s ok, don’t talk save your energy hu? We’re going to go looking at stars again and you sleep in late.” I tell her and she laughed a little and nods at me.

“Vi… I’m so-.” But before she could finish her head moved to the side and I placed my ear to her chest but heard no heartbeat.

“No, no, no, come on Darling don’t.” I cried as I tried CPR on her. I don’t know how long I was doing it for but my arms felt tired and the sun was coming up, so I stopped. I stopped and I look at her.

“Violet.” I hear and I just look at her as she slept. I slowly move myself in a seated position and I placed her head in my lap as I slowly stroked her hair, just how she liked it, she said it helped her sleep, that’s what I’m doing, helping her sleep is all.

“Violet.” I hear again and I shake my head as I kept stroking her hair and looking at her.

“She’ll wake up soon… don’t worry she’s fine.” I mumbled as I pull her closer to me to keep her warm, like I always did.

“She’s…” I hear and I look up to glare at the person, I see it’s Louis and I shake my head as I looked back to Clementine.

“Go away.” I say.

“Vi-.”

“I SAID GO AWAY!” I yelled as I glare at him.

“SHE’S…she’s just sleeping, she’s tired that’s all…. That’s all you fucking hear me.” I tell him and he looked at me and nods and I nod back as I take a deep breath and I stroke her hair more.

“We’re gonna go star gazing tonight.” I repeated over and over again as I rocked her a bit. I hear some footsteps and I look to see Louis looking at me again.

“Get the fuck away from us now Louis.” I tell him.

“Vi, she’s gone.”

“SHE’S NOT GONE, DON’T YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME? FOR FUCKING ONCE IN YOUR LIFE LOUIS LISTEN!” I yelled and glared at him as I held her closer to me and I take in a few deep breaths.

“Violet calm down.” I hear and look to Ruby.

“She’s not gone Ruby… you can help her, please.” I begged as she came closer to me and Clem as she looked her over.

“She’s sleeping that’s all, she… she always over sleeps just to… to make me joke about it later.” I say as I rubbed her cheek a bit and smile a bit.

“She’s not gone, she’s not.” I say over and over.

“Vi… we.” I hear and I look to Ruby.

“She ain’t dead, she’s…. she’s the toughest woman I know…. She’s alright, they didn’t get her that bad.” I say.

“Violet, you’re soaked in her blood.”

“No-No I’m… it’s walker blood not hers, it’s the walkers that I shot, she ain’t bleeding, no ma’am she is not, she just fainted that’s all.” I deny as I looked to Clementine again.

“Don’t go telling AJ she’s gone cause you’re lying to the boy, don’t lie to him, lying is bad, you told him that.” I say quickly and my hands are shaking like crazy.

“We all know lying is bad, but Clem here, she-she’ll get mad if you tell him a lie, or teach him to lie.” I say more as I looked to the gravel and then back to her.

“Ok. I’ll go tell him Clem is fine.” She says and I nod.

“Damn right, cause she is fine, just tired is all, she’ll wake up soon, and then we can go back to the open road hu? Wouldn’t that be nice Darling? We can go to the beach like you wanted, gonna take a swim in the ocean, might get some seashells hu?” I asked Clem as she slept more and more and I just hold her gently. I looked up to the sun a bit as it rose more and more into the sky as the others burned the walkers and I looked to Clementine more. Her face was a bit pale.

“Um… Clem needs a blanket, she’s getting cold.” I say to someone, anyone who is listening and I look up as they all looked at me. They think I’m crazy but I’m not.

“She’s cold…. Please get her a blanket.” I say and no one moves and I glared at them and I shake my head and looked to her again.

“Some friends hu? Wont even get you a blanket.” I mumbled as I rubbed her cheek again and I took my jacket off and placed it on her to try and keep her warm. As time passed, I felt some movement and I smiled, I can prove them wrong that she wasn’t dead, that she’s fine. That is, until I saw the color of her eyes. No longer those honey gold colored eyes I loved so much, that I could stare into for hours on end, no, all there was, was milky white eyes as they looked back at me as she slowly moved her hand to the back of my head.

“Clem… I’m-I’m so sorry I… I tr-tried…. I thought you…. I didn’t mean for this to happen Darling.” I cry as she looked back at me and made that god-awful sound as I cried more. I slowly took out my pistol as I aimed it at her temple.

“I love you so Much Darling.” I tell her and all she does is groan again as I pulled the trigger. She slumped down back into my lap and I just looked at her as I stroked her head more.

“Violet.” I hear and looked to AJ as he came up to me and I covered Clementine up with my jacket and I looked to him.

“It’s… it’s ok AJ.” I mumbled to him as he came and sat on my other side and he gave me a hug.

“It’s ok Violet.” He says and I look to him sadly.

“I’m so sorry AJ I-I tried I really did.” I tell him.

“It’s ok Violet, I know…. And Clem knows.” He says and I nod as I looked to him more and then back to Clementine’s covered face.

“We should Bury her.” He says and I nod slowly as I move Clementine’s head off my lap so I could carry her properly. I picked her up bridal style her face still covered as I followed him to where they had already dug a hole and I looked at it then to her.

“Hm, no, no, no she…. I don’t.” I cry as Louis comes up to me and holds my shoulders and I look at him.

“I don’t want to put her in the ground.” I tell him.

“I can.” He offered and I shook my head.

“She’s gonna get cold and wet.” I tell him.

“It’s ok, we got her a blanket down there, she’ll be warm and dry.” He says and I looked to him and I cried more as I pulled her closer to me. I walked closer to the hole and saw a blanket in there for her and I nod as I slowly sit on the edge of the hole and I dropped down and I slowly place her on the blanket. I keep the jacket on her face so AJ doesn’t see her any different, I wrapped the blanket over her and I looked at her one more time and then I got out of the grave and I look at her body, just laying there. Aasim and Omar begin to fill up the grave covering her and I cover my mouth with my hand my other arm across my chest as I watch them cover her.

“Clementine.” AJ says quietly as they bury his mentor and I look down at my feet as they finished the hole and I watched as Ruby placed a cross on her grave and I glare at it. I want to cuss I want to yell I want to cry but I can’t do any of that.

“Vi.” I hear and I look up to everyone looking at me and I take a gulp as I breathed in a bit and wipe the sweat off my face as I looked back to the grave.

“I.. I want to be alone when I talk… Just me and her.” I tell them and they all nod as they all leave the gravesite. It wasn’t long till I was alone with my thoughts and I sigh as I looked to the sky a bit then to the cross.

“I’d always thought I’d be the first to go you know…. Been sheltered behind walls though all this… but when the raiders came and burnt down the school I just… we had to leave and fuck we were so god damn lucky to find that RV and so damn lucky when you fixed it…. Those walkers came out of nowhere… took a bite out of you, you know…. Sucks a bunch that you’re gone and… I’m alone… I mean, not really just alone without you… you made me feel more alive than anything ever has made me feel and I just.” I stopped as I wiped the tears from my eyes and I sigh again.

“I failed you, and you’re probably laughing right now calling me an idiot saying ‘oh you didn’t fail me Violet, don’t think like that’ but to tell you the truth Clem…. I did fail you, I failed AJ, I-I know I did, and I will never get it out of my head you know that?” I asked the grave and I rubbed my eyes.

“I’ll never get it out of my head, that night will be in my head for the rest of my days and I just…. I just don’t know anymore.” I looked to the sky a bit as it turned to twilight.

“I’ll watch AJ… well no I shouldn’t cause he’d end up dead too.” I mumbled and I rubbed my neck a bit as I sigh. I looked around a bit and then to the cross with her name on it.

“Fucking hell, I know I shouldn’t think like that, it’s stupid to think that, I know, I know.” I looked as the stars started to come out and I rubbed my neck again.

“I’ll come by tomorrow say my goodbyes and all…. Just today isn’t going to be my goodbye.” I tell the grave as I head on back to the RV.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo? Comment? Cool


End file.
